Love for You, Only
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Harry shows Ginny just how much he loves her.


All the response-fics about the controversy have only shown Ron and Hermione. Some even had Harry and Hermione. But none ever reflected how Harry felt about it (or Ginny). So I thought I'd write some Harry/Ginny.

Mature content at beginning.

* * *

Clear, full thoughts were not possible at this moment for Ginny Weasley-Potter. Not when her husband placed kisses down her abdomen, along her thigh, moving inwards. Ginny spread her legs apart, using her elbows for support, and threw her head back. She could feel Harry's breath near her center now, and she bit back a squeal. He sure did have ways of pleasing her and, as he was doing now, showing his undying love for her.

They have had sex many times, after all they did have three children together. Three _wonderful_, _beautiful_, and _perfect_ children; no matter how much of a pain in the arse James could be. She wouldn't trade this life for anything else, and Harry was saying just the same at this very moment. That was the reason this round of sex was different from all the others they've had in the fourteen years they've been together.

How did they get here, having the _proving I love you more than anything else even though you and I very well know I'd die for you_ sex? It all started that morning, with the release of an article written by no other than Rita Skeeter.

Ginny had woken before Harry that morning, he was off from work that day. He and five other Aurors, including her brother Ron, had just gotten back from a week-long mission in Wales. She knew her husband needed the rest, and she needed the peace before the children woke up.

It was roughly six when Ginny went downstairs to start a pot of coffee. As usual, she carefully made two cups, because James had just begun to take a liking for the caffeinated beverage. Harry and Ginny knew that was disaster waiting to happen, so they prohibited him from drinking it. They couldn't risk him sneaking any into his cup of morning juice.

The Ministry-assigned owl swooped through the opened window fifteen minutes later, when Ginny was sitting in the living room having her breakfast. It dropped a roll of newspaper beside her on the couch and stuck out its leg. Ginny opened the miniature chest on the coffee table, pulled out several Galleons, and placed it in the little pouch attached to the owl's leg. After it had flown back out, Ginny picked up the newspaper and opened it up.

This edition of the Daily Prophet was for the 1st of February in the year 2014. It was just like any other edition of the Daily Prophet, news and scores. The Quidditch season would start up again in April, which is when Ginny would go back to writing articles. She was ready to go back to the sports section and scan through the articles written and to mock those who tried to be as great a sports columnist as her, when she noticed the headline on the bottom-right corner of the front page.

The headline read: _**Harry Potter goes away for Auror mission? More like steamy affair!**_ and below it, in smaller writing, were the words "written by Rita Skeeter."

_Rita Skeeter_? Ginny thought. She remembered what Hermione had told her years ago, and she thought Skeeter no longer wrote. But apparently she did, here she was with an article about her husband.

"_Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, is a well-known Auror. He has led many a successful mission against Dark Wizards. This past week, he has supposedly gone on a mission to Wales with five other Aurors to capture a shady Dark Wizard. But on Tuesday, it seems he vanished well into thin air! Where could he have gone? His fellow Aurors, including brother-in-law Ron Weasley, wouldn't mention his whereabouts, but sources say he was seen getting cozy with a witch at Cariad, which is a Welsh hotel located just outside Cardiff. The word 'cariad' is Welsh for love. As you probably know, numerous couples meet up at Cariad for Valentine's Day, which is just two weeks away! Now, who is this witch, you might be asking. Well, it is none other than Hermione Granger-Weasley, who is married to Harry's brother-in-law Ron Weasley. We have asked several residents of the city and occupants of the hotel about this rendezvous._

_'Hands all over the place. Very disturbing, that type of affection should only be for the bedroom!' One elderly woman said._

_'Went to the movies the other night, they wouldn't stop sucking face.' A teenage boy, wearing a beanie, said. He let out a visible shudder, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley probably remind him of his own parents._

_As you very well know, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley attended Hogwarts together and defeated You-Know-Who! I released an article twenty years ago about them, my older readers will probably remember this. Why did Harry go on to marry Ginny Weasley, then, if he loves Hermione?_

_'I reckon it was a love potion Ginny spiked Harry's pumpkin juice with, there's no way Harry would end up with a girl like her!' Pansy Parkinson shrieked. 'I'd rather have her with that filthy Mudblood than a blood traitor!'_

_Well, there you have it, readers. Ginny must have spiked love potion into Harry's glass of pumpkin juice. We all can see the intense chemistry and the passionate love Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley share for one another!"_

Ginny threw the paper down, fuming. She knew that none of it was true, but she couldn't help but worry if it was. Her husband and Hermione were close, not quite like the relationship she had with Ron. They were familial towards one another however, it did not lessen her worries. What if Harry actually did pack up one day, told Ginny he was leaving because he simply did not love her, and left her for Hermione? She'd be devastated, their children would be devastated. Her brother, especially, would be the worst off if Hermione ever left him.

"Ginny?" She could feel the couch shift, but didn't look at Harry. Instead, she shoved the newspaper in his hand.

The room was silent for a couple minutes, with Harry muttering expletives under his breath.

"None of this is true, you know that." Harry said quietly, wrapping an arm around her.

"How do I know that?" Ginny snapped. She could feel his arm withdrawing and she knew she had hurt him with that comment.

"I _was_ in Wales, and Hermione _did_ come for a visit. But Ron was there, Ginny. We went to see a movie and it was _they_ who were… Well, I would never do that to Ron and Hermione is like a sister to me."

"Why did Hermione come visit when you and Ron were supposed to be on an Auror mission? I thought you didn't get any break." Ginny said, crossing her arms. She was not going to let Harry get away with this and even though Hermione was her best friend, she was pissed at her right now. It made sense to her now, Ginny had asked Hermione if they could go out to shop on Tuesday but Hermione said she was unavailable, leaving Rose and Hugo with her. Of course, how could she have been so blind?

"It was an anniversary, Ginny." Harry said.

"Ron and Hermione married in July. Even if it was their wedding anniversary, why were you there?"

"Not a wedding anniversary, a different kind of anniversary."

"What kind of anniversary, then?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that, Ginny. I'm sorry, I know it's the last thing you want to hear right now, but you have to trust me on this. You have to trust Hermione on this. It's the anniversary of something that happened when we were on that Horocrux hunt sixteen years ago, and that's as much as I'll say about it. I don't expect you to ask Ron about it, because he was the most affected by it."

Ginny looked at her husband for the first time that morning, and she saw the desperation in his green eyes.

"You're never going to tell me what happened on that Horocrux hunt, are you?"

Harry let out a sigh and took Ginny's hand.

"It's not that we want to keep it a secret. We would tell people if they'd understand, if it wasn't as painful as it was. It's a struggle to forget it, even after all these years. It wasn't a fun trip, Ginny. We all got tired, angry at one another, we just wanted it to be over and come home. I thought about you nonstop, I even looked at your dot on the Marauders Map when Hermione and Ron weren't looking." Harry said, a faint hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Really?" Ginny was surprised at this, Harry hadn't ever told her that.

"Really, Ginny. While you were being tortured and revived Dumbledore's Army with Neville, I just wanted to take you in my arms. I hate the thought of you hurt, just like I hate this right now. This article," Harry motioned towards the newspaper crumbled on the coffee table, "is pure bollocks. The thought of being with Hermione makes me want to gag. She's like a sister to me, I have no romantic feelings towards her whatsoever. I actually feel a sense of deja-vu right now." He smirked, and Ginny raised a brow.

"You're so much like your brother, Ginny. The reason I became best mates with Ron is the same reason I fell in love with you, Ginny. You're both stubborn, loyal, and complex. It's a Weasley thing, and you don't see me envying you and Ron, do you? You grew up with a loving family while I had the Dursleys and you both have these great qualities I wish I had. Saving the wizarding world, that means nothing, Ginny. I'm a hero to many, but I only love one person. I only have eyes for one person."

Ginny's mouth twitched slightly upwards.

"Who would that be?"

"The gorgeous witch sitting in front of me, the mother to my three children, my wife of eleven years." Harry leant in and gave Ginny a lingering kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer, returning the kiss.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered when they had broken apart a few minutes later. Both were breathing heavily and had one thing on their mind. But the sound of noise coming from the floor above brought them back to reality.

"I have errands to run with Hermione today. I'll take the kids so they'll be off your back."

"Okay, I'll have Ron over and we'll have a good laugh about this." Harry smirked, earning him a light slap from Ginny.


End file.
